<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рабочие будни госбезопасности by Wolfram_Rivera, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588196">Рабочие будни госбезопасности</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfram_Rivera/pseuds/Wolfram_Rivera'>Wolfram_Rivera</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021'>WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Щит и Меч | The Shield and the Sword (1968)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baryshev is not a general yet, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfram_Rivera/pseuds/Wolfram_Rivera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Поехали на вызов, завалили джедая.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рабочие будни госбезопасности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Логики нет; обоснуя нет; все шашки РККА сделаны из кортозиса, или фрика, или из мандалорского сплава; Барышев знает термины и названия рас из ДДГ, но ему удобнее думать так; слэш исключительно в глазах смотрящего.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы не та досадная задержка на перекрестке Большой Лубянки и Сретенского переулка, кто знает, как стали бы развиваться дальнейшие события. Надо же было такому случиться, чтобы именно тогда, когда они летели по вызову, старая водовозная телега столкнулась с новенькой блестящей «Эмкой». Водитель «Эмки», полноватый мужчина с эспаньолкой, громко убеждал зевак в своей полной невиновности, даже попытался вовлечь Барышева в противостояние как «представителя органов». Барышев же, раздосадованный внезапным препятствием, грубо и резко осадил бородача, выдернул рукав кителя из цепких пальчиков, и приказал ехать в объезд, дворами.</p><p>Когда они наконец добрались до места, услышали звуки перестрелки. К нему добавлялось характерное низкое гудение. Барышев знаком отправил двоих на черную лестницу, перекрыть выход, сам же с остальными побежал к дверям, на ходу вытаскивая из ножен шашку. Он уже убедился, что если этот немчура Юларен просит содействия, то придется вспоминать горячие деньки Гражданской и махаться шашкой.</p><p>Так вышло и на этот раз.</p><p>Костенко ударом ноги выбил хлипкую дверь, кинул гранату. Через секунду грохнул взрыв, посыпалась пыль и штукатурка, уши заложило от истошного женского визга.</p><p>Они ворвались внутрь. На полу крутилась девица-чертяка с венчиком маленьких рожек на лысой голове. Она пыталась то подобрать красно-фиолетовые кишки, вываливающиеся из развороченного живота, то пережать культю левой руки, из которой текла кровь. Костенко выстрелил прямо в раскрытый рот, и голова девицы разлетелась ошметками крови и мозгов, забрызгав гладкую светло-серую стену. Едва не поскользнувшись на мокром полу, Барышев пробежал дальше и оказался в большом ангаре, заставленном разноцветными ящиками в рост человека. Гудение стало громче. Барышев заглянул за угол ящика. Так и есть — еще один чертяка в бесстыдно облегающем трико отражал светящейся палкой зеленые молнии, летевшие из-за контейнеров. Увидев Барышева, чертяка протянул к нему руку и сказал властным голосом:</p><p>— Вам нет нужды вмешиваться, это наше дело!</p><p>Мелкий мусор, обрывки газет и камешки улетели куда-то назад, Барышев же устоял.</p><p>— Да нихуя! — сказал он, крутанул шашкой и шагнул к чертяке, отметив, как снисходительное высокомерие в его глазах сменилось искренним удивлением и непониманием, когда стальная шашка удержала синюю палку.</p><p>— Накось выкуси, — почти пропел Барышев и подло ударил того ниже живота. Чертяка не ожидал, согнулся почти пополам, но успел отразить долгий, с оттяжечкой удар Барышева. С минуту они кружили между контейнеров, то обмениваясь ударами, то отступая. В какой-то момент Барышев сделал вид, что пошатнулся и потерял равновесие. Его противник радостно ухмыльнулся, рванулся вперед. Барышев отшатнулся, позволяя тому по инерции пролететь вперед, и рубанул наотмашь по руке. Из обрубка хлестнула кровь. Кисть с зажатой светящейся палкой упала на пол. Палка тут же погасла и сжалась до небольшого цилиндра. Чертяка взвыл, развернулся на месте, но не успел ничего сделать — Барышев подскочил к нему и ударом рукояти отправил в нокаут. Он помнил, что Юларена интересуют такие вот типчики.</p><p>Перестрелка продолжалась. Судя по звукам, где-то в глубине ангара. Пока Барышев разбирался с этим чертом, его бойцы преодолели лабиринт контейнеров — кроме визга бластеров, были слышны и обычные выстрелы.</p><p>За следующей вереницей контейнеров Барышева ждал новый сюрприз — огромная лохматая черная с рыжими пятнами обезьяна, совершенно голая, если не считать патронташа через плечо и огромного арбалета. Она что-то проревела, что-то ругательное, судя по интонациям, вскинула арбалет и неожиданно рухнула на колени. Ее правый глаз взорвался кровавым фонтанчиком, на затылке образовалась дыра размером в кулак. Барышев вспомнил, что у одного из бойцов, отправленных перекрыть черный ход, была «трехлинейка» с оптикой.</p><p>Когда Барышев добрался до забаррикадировавшегося в подсобке Юларена, все уже закончилось. Молодежь и на этот раз оказалась быстрее. Сейчас они суетились вместе с коллегами, оказывая первую помощь пострадавшим, тем, кому еще нужна была помощь.</p><p>— Зато я твоего жида оглушил, — сообщил он, рассматривая залитое кровью лицо Юларена, протянул платок.</p><p>— Джедая, — поморщился тот, вытирая кровь.</p><p>— Да какая разница, — отмахнулся Барышев. — Он там валяется, смотри, чтобы не сбежал. Будет неудобно по Москве за ним гоняться.</p><p>— Уже повязали, спасибо.</p><p>Барышев вытащил еще один платок, вытер кровь с шашки, сунул шашку в ножны, поинтересовался:</p><p>— Что на этот раз?</p><p>— Барон Унгерн — говорит что-нибудь?</p><p>— Так его же расстреляли, — присвистнул Барышев.</p><p>— У нас имеются другие сведения, — сухо сказал Юларен. — В частности, что он должен был появиться здесь.</p><p>— Но что-то пошло не так, и теперь он разгуливает по Москве. Вот спасибо за подарок. Мне же никто не поверит.</p><p>— У нас есть материалы.</p><p>— И вы молчали?</p><p>— Мы собирали данные, когда выяснили, кто он, сами не поверили. В общем, официально просим помощи.</p><p>— Поможем нашим имперским товарищам, — со вздохом сказал Барышев. — Кто тебя так-то?</p><p>— Не поверишь, щепкой зацепило. Все материалы у меня в кабинете.</p><p>— Как знал, когда выписывал себе командировку на Корусант. Костенко!</p><p>— Я!</p><p>— Собираешь всех по нашей части и возвращаешься, я на Корусант с товарищем Юлареном. Подготовь ориентировки по барону Унгерну.</p><p>— Так точно, — отсалютовал Костенко.</p><p>— Осталось понять, что именно барон забыл у вас и, главное, как к вам попал.</p><p>— Я бы тоже очень хотел это знать, — отозвался Юларен. — Следствие покажет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>